1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding portable radio device in which owner's name is displayed on a liquid crystal screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional portable radio devices such as a portable telephone and the like, as a method for confirming an owner when the portable radio device is lost, a method in which owner's name stored in a memory is displayed by key operation has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 10-164192 and Hei 10-341281.
However, in a folding portable radio device, there was a problem that since a display means such as a liquid crystal hides inside in a folding state, in case that the folding portable radio device is not opened once, various data cannot be confirmed.